Hey Mambo!
by XxTwistedThornxX
Summary: "Charon! H-how long were you standing there?"  Her voice was high-pitched, mortified, and the ghoul couldn't contain his wide grin. "Long enough."  When Charon is away, Vizyn needs to keep herself busy somehow!


**Please take note: I DO know that the lyrics Vizyn sings are mostly wrong. These things don't exist in the Wasteland and so Vizyn has no way of knowing whether she's singing it right. This was born from me saying "HEY! I'll put my ipod on shuffle and write about the first song that plays!"**

**I'm a masochist, I suppose.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**UPDATE: 4/14/2012 fixed some incorrect lyrics and typos.**

Charon leaned against the doorframe, brow cocked and a smirk spreading across his face. He'd spent the afternoon patrolling the perimeter of Megaton after reports of raiders in the area stirred the town into near panic. He, Lucas Simms, Jericho and Billy Creel had walked the walls for hours before determining that the town was under no threat at the moment.

Vizyn had offered to go with him, only protesting weakly when he asked her to remain. Her lessons with a firearm had been going well, but he didn't feel comfortable enough to have her on the front lines of a fire fight.

As his smirk exploded to a full on grin, he was even more pleased he had told her to remain home.

Vizyn hopped around the living room, a battered pair of earphones plugged into the jack on her pip-boy. She shook her rear as she rearranged the books on the shelf and danced about, attempting to sing along to whatever she was listening to.

"Hey mambo! Mambo Italiano! Try an enchil-dada with a fishy baccala-la," she spun, giggling at the music. "Hey goomba I love-a how you dance room-ba. But take-a some advice pie zano learn-a how to mambo," she wiggled her butt quickly, keeping pace with the music, "If you gonna be a square-a you ain't-a gonna go nowhere-a!"

The rapid movement jerked the earphones out of the jack and the music flooded into the room.

_Hey mambo mambo Italiano_

_hey hey mambo mambo Italiano _

_Go go Joe shake like a giavanna _

_E lo che se dice you get happy in the feets-a when you _

_Mambo Italiano_

She continued to dance, shaking her head so the earphones fell from her ears to a coiled heap on the floor.

_Hey chadrool you don't-a have to go to school _

_Just make it with a big bambino _

_It's like vino _

_Kid you good-a looking but you don't-a know what's cooking 'til you _

_Hey mambo mambo Italiano!_

Charon strode over and grabbed his smoothskin's small hand in his, twirling her around deftly. Vizyn gasped, her wide eyes meeting Charon's mirthful gaze. Her face burned a bright scarlet as he pulled her close, guiding her body with his.

"Charon! H-how long were you standing there?" Her voice was high-pitched, mortified, and the ghoul couldn't contain his wide grin.

"Long enough," he chuckled, spinning her around again, this time coaxing a giggle from her lips.

_Hey mambo mambo Italiano _

_Hey hey mambo mambo Italiano_

He'd never been a dancer. Hell, he was surprised he still remembered what a mambo _was _after all this time. He made up steps and Vizyn followed, all prior embarrassment forgotten as she and her ghoul twirled and laughed around the living room.

He growled low when he pulled her against him, back to his chest, and felt her roll her hips innocently against his.

_Ho ho ho you mixed up Siciliano _

_E lo che se dice you get happy in the feets-a when you _

_Mambo Italiano!_

Charon spun Vizyn to face him and dipped her low, supporting her with his hand on the small of her back, his other hand holding her own. Her cheeks were pink and she was slightly out of breath, but she was beaming. Charon smirked and kissed her, enjoying her delighted squeal and how she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his hands to her hips and stood to his full height. Vizyn's arms were still wrapped around his shoulders and her feet dangled a few inches off the ground. She wrapped her legs around the ghoul's waist and he put his hands under her rear to support her, squeezing the flesh teasingly.

Vizyn squeaked and opened her mouth to complain but Charon cut her off with another, deeper, kiss.

"So, I'm guessing you had fun?" He smirked at her dazed expression.

Vizyn shook her head to force herself back into reality before she smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulder noncommittally.

"I was bored without you, I needed something to do."

"What was that little butt-thing you were doing?"

Vizyn huffed, her brow knit together and her cheeks inflated, turning an adorable shade of pink.

"I was just…I didn't think…"

"Anyone was watching?" Charon finished for her with a grin.

"It's a catchy song," she defended. "That's all I could think to do."

Charon chuckled and sat down on the armchair, resting Vizyn on his lap.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, unwrapping her legs from Charon's waist to sit more comfortably against him. Charon nodded.

"No sign of raiders, at least not extremely close to the town. Nothing but rumors spread to make life more exciting, I guess."

"Fighting raiders isn't exciting," Vizyn said matter-of-factly. "It's scary."

Charon smiled slightly and stroked her cheek.

"Well, Viv. If you put as much passion into learning how to shoot a gun as you put into learning how to mambo, you wouldn't find them so scary."

Vizyn gasped and her eyes lit up as she seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah! Charon, what's a 'mambo italiano?'"

"A mambo is a dance," he replied. "Italiano means it's Italian."

"What's Italian?"

"Something from Italy."

"Italy?"

Charon patiently answered the torrent of questions that followed, dragging his fingers through her soft hair as he spoke. She grinned at him, looking as though he held the answers of the universe in the palm of his hand. To her, he supposed he did. He didn't remember much of the world before the bombs fell, he was young when it happened, but he knew far more than she did.

Vizyn leaned against him, sighing in awe. "You're amazing," she cooed, eyes drifting shut with the sound of Charon's steady heartbeat. Charon laughed lightly and rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb against the faded denim of her jeans. He held her as she napped, watching her chest rise and fall with each of her sighing breaths. When he felt his legs falling asleep, he reluctantly stood and carried her up the metal stairs to the bedroom.

Charon set Vizyn's hat on the filing cabinet and lay her down between the sheets, smiling as she purred and rolled over to his side of the bed, burying her nose into his pillow. The ghoul left and shut the room door behind him so Wadsworth wouldn't disturb her.

Vizyn curled around Charon's pillow, his scent enveloping her in her sleep as though he were holding her in his arms.

In her dreams, they were dancing.

**Song was "Mambo Italiano" performed by Dean Martin.**


End file.
